godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Better late than never, chapter 3!
Dude, nobody remembered me! I mean, it's WEDNESDAY and not even one complain! C'mon! Anyway, the guilt is mine (xD). Enjoy this chapter. Next one will come up tomorrow. I open up the door, while Nia still sleeps. I was expecting an Ogretail slamming the door, or a God Arc soldier checking every single last place where we could be hiding. So, my surprise is great when I see Alisa at the door! My face probably expresses the surprise that’s in my brain, because she instantly says: -Hello, Baluar. I can tell you’re surprised to see me… -Uhhhhh, hi. Indeed, I am quite surprised, but it is a surprise for the good! I mean, I was kinda beginning to miss you. -Oh, you’re so sweet… – I kiss her. Then, my sarcasm takes over: -So, anyway, why did you come? Did you miss out all the news? -Ha, ha. I know you enough to realize when someone tells the truth about you and when they don’t. It was obvious you two wouldn’t go out of control for no reason after resisting that monster, not so long ago. -And the rest of the guys? Why did they not come? Do they think we’re crazy or something? -The people in Cradle probably know you two are innocent, but they’re just too busy to come here. Lately, Aragami have been presenting more battle than ever before. And people here in the Branch… the newest persons here don’t know you personally, so they can’t tell if all what has been said about you is a lie or not. -And why did you come here? Specifically here? -Well, I had figured out you’d be in one of these places. You two aren’t exactly average, so hiding in a place near residential zones wouldn’t be a good plan. So, one of these places would be the logic site where you could hide, and this one would be just the best to start the search. People tend to go to places other known people have already visited, rather than going to places they have no idea about. – She yawns. -Well, you must probably be tired. – I laugh. – Come, sleep in the bed. I don’t mind sleeping in the floor. It wouldn’t be the first time I’d do it… -Hahaha, you still remember it? Nia told me about the time she woke up in the night, and you were sleeping in her floor. She told me she saw you, and instantly put you in the couch. When she woke up again in the morning and you were still sleeping, she dragged you to the bed. – She delicately left her Arc in the floor. – Anyway, I fit in the bed perfectly, and there’s still much room, even for someone of your size… Dirty ideas apart, I don’t really mind, but then, someone slams on the door again, much stronger than before. I have to ask Alisa: -Did anyone come with you? Did you see an Aragami or something in the distance? Anything? -N-Not that I know of. I might have been followed, but… Then, a metallic arm busts through the door. I think there’s no need to clarify that it’s a God Arc soldier. Afterwards, more hands begin to pierce the heavy, metallic door like it is a paper sheet, and then remove it off its hinges with ease. All the while, my sister still sleeps. It’s very enviable, really, to be able to sleep in situations as noisy as this one, but right now it’s not the best quality you’d expect from someone… This chapter is crap, I know, but if I posted the next chapter too, you'd probably react with a TL,DR (*cough*Arthur*cough*), so... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic